narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raiden Narukami
Raiden Narukami is a Jonin level Shinobi born and raised in Kirigakure. In his youth he was trained by the famed Kizuko Kaminari, often referred to as the Red Wolf. As he got older, he began to make a name for himself due to his high success rate on assassination missiona. Raiden was then placed into the ANBU and began to rise through the ranks. Later into his career as an ANBU Black op, Raiden became the commander of the ruthless ANBU division known only as FOG. Raiden specializes in infiltration and assassination, in his time he has been praised as the worlds best spy and assassin. He has been involved with undercover work within each of the great nations gathering intel on them for his village and has been responsible for the deaths of high value political figures such as Weng Tzu and many more. Gifted with an affinity for Lightning Release and well versed with Wind and Earth Release, he is also a practitioner of the famed Magnet Release who has learned to combjne his affinity with his kekkei genkai in order to gain control of Electromagnetism and the Electromagnetic Spectrum. He is a master swordsman capable of taking down members of the seven ninja swordsmam of the mist. With the help of his espionage skills while under cover he has learned many jutsu from different villages scrolls such as; Black Lightning, Rasengan and many more. Through shear hard work and dedication he has acheived the S-Rank classification, one given to those who rival the power of the five Kage. He is known worldwide as The Lightning Spectre for his mastery over his affinity and his espionage/assassin skills. Background Raiden was born in the land of water twenty one years after the first shinobi war to a poor single women.They lived on the out skirts of the famed Hidden Mist Village. Due to his mother being poor she was always borrowing money in order to keep an infant Raiden well fed and clothed. After four years of constant debt Raidens mother was killed by a local mafia because of all the money she owed them. The four year old Raiden struggled to survive. Since he had no funding he was forced to steal food from shops which led to him being hated. After two years of the thievery, He was no six years old, the sixth mizukage found out about the orphan and thought it was a disgrace that a child of such was forced to live that kind of lifestyle. Once Raiden had told him his tragic past regarding his mother, Chōjūrō placed him in a foster home and enrolled him in the academy. Starting a year late in the academy wasn't easy for him. He often got bullied because he was residing in a foster home, so whenever someone honestly tried to befriend him he pushed them away and isolated himself. Since he had no friends he rarely played so he devoted his spare time to training. As he advanced through the academy he became stronger and stronger and slowly began to make a few friends. At the age of eleven, he graduated from the academy and became a fully fledged shinobi. On graduation he was placed in team five along with Aoi Hozuki and Bob. ''Soon after reaching genin level he learned of his natural affinity. He possessed Lightning Chakra. Raiden was extremely disappointed that he couldn't have Water Chakra like his teammates and the majority of his village, he felt as if he a freak possessing a different type of chakra than his comrades thus rarely using his lightning chakra and almost never honing it. A year later, he was twelve years old and a still not relying on his affinity he was approached by a chunin by the name of Kizuko Kaminari. He saw Raiden with his love Futari and asked Futari about who he was. She said he was like a younger brother to him. After a week of surveillance he realised how much alike him and Raiden were, Kizuko understood exactly how Raiden felt as he also wasn't brought up by his biological parents and knew what it meant to be outcasted due to his chakra. Therefore he offered Raiden the chance to become his apprentice. Initially he declined because he thought Kizuko was a pushover, but once he saw Kizuko in combat he realized how powerful shinobi with lightning chakra were. He then decided to become the apprentice of the legendary Kizuko. Raiden endured many weeks of intense training and soon honed his skills in the lightning release. Also during his many training sessions he learned how to use a sword and bow becoming skilled in both but he generally tended to use a sword. Kizuko taught him how to strengthen his blade with his ninjutsu, it was called Ninkenjutsu as well as that Futari taught him how to you ninjutsu to aid his arrows, it was called Ninkyujutsu. Raiden took a liking to assassins and became vastly skilled in the ways of silent killing thus earning him the monicker '''The Spectre of the Mist'. ''Kizuko had transformed him into a wonderful shinobi. To complete his training Kizuko left him stranded on an uninhabited island close to land of water leaving him to fend for himself against the wild animals and ultimately survive. Two months later when Kizuko came to retrieve him he was out cold surrounded by dozens of animal carcasses. Together the two formed a strong bond, considering each other family. Raiden saw Kizuko as the father figure he never had. Kizuko believed Raiden to be ready to sign a blood contract with the Wolves of Gōzen Ridge. The great wolf sage also approved and granted him the private summon, Raijūmaru the son of Rex, Kizuko's private summon. Raiden and Raijūmaru then forged strong bond. Thanks to Raijū, Raiden became an even great shinobi and finally he had become noticed by his village for his might ''~To Be Continued~ Personality Brave, Determined and Stubborn. These three characteristics easily define the intriguing persona of Raiden. He is a head first, bold man who speaks more with his fists than his mouth. Raiden is known for his selflessness and bravery throughout the village. He takes on impossible odds in order to ensure his villages survival. As well as protecting people, his bravery comes from his over competitive side. He views every challenge and obstacle in his way as a mere game. This unique ''mindset is what is said to be what led to his ice cold composure. Under the most intense situations, he remains dead calm and nearly never panics. Raiden inherited the trait that defined his mother, her stubbornness. Much like his mother, Raiden will do nearly anything to get what he wants whether it be being assigned to a particular mission or something more subtle like convincing his partner to go to his favourite food shop. This trait acquired from his mother also ties in with the traits passed down to him by his father. His indomitable will and iron determination. Raidens stubbornness fuels his determination and because of this he will simply never give up. Once his mind is set to something, it is set and will not to be changed by anything. A prime example of this is when his mentor, Kizuko, defected. Raiden set his highest priority as finding his mentor. Throughout the whole time it took to find Kizuko, eight years, not once did he ever consider giving up. This determination also factors into his development as a shinobi and as a person as a whole. As if he wishes to stop a bad habit or perfect a certain jutsu he will not stop until it his done. Another important characteristic, is his unwavering loyalty which he inherited from his father. His loyalty lies with his home village Kirigakure, on many occasions he has proved this. One of which was when he was captured by Iwagakure and tourchered for half a year because he refused to compromise their battle tactics in a recent war. As well as his loyalty to his home village, Raiden is loyal to his friends and comrades and would rather die than betray any of them. Due to his time as an ''outsider '' as a youth he became victim to discrimination and both physical and verbal abuse. From this rather tormented upbringing stemmed a strong hate for injustice and those who pray on the weak. Ever since a child, Raiden has vowed to rid the world of all the people abuse their power. His mothers death fueled this vow immensely. Raiden demonstrated this belief when he single handedly slaughtered the mafia that was responsible for his mothers untimely death. Raiden displays himself to the world as a serious man who is very 'no nonsense'. However, he is not as 'nonsense' as he makes out and some have come to realise when they see him messing around and occasionally slacking off with his students. Despite this, he is a still a strict and firm sensei as he only wants the best for his students which they dont always understand. Although he is strict the last thing he would want to be is uptight. He enjoys to relax and take leisurely time with his students. Overall he is a fun, outgoing person. He also tries to make himself seem like a 'by the book' shinobi but as many no he is far from that. Raiden breaks rules all the time and he has been like that since his academy days. This has led to him being called disobedient and slated as rebel and thug, however Raiden only breaks the rules for logical reasons such as helping others. Raiden has problem respecting authority and takes orders from very few people, some of which included the Mizukage and Kizuko. The Reaper Despite being a generally joyful person, Raiden has a side to him which he admits to not being proud of. However, at the same time he needs it. This side is a rather cold hearted, evil side to him. This is the side that slaughters anyone who endangers his homeland or comrade. It is the result of built up anger and insecurity over his years. Raiden has noted that the legendary sword Shinzoku amplifies this rage and hatred. This side generally comes out in battle, however Raiden tries to fight it when he feels it taking over. He refers to this side only as 'The Reaper. When he is in grave danger or hasnt the power or will to protect what is dearest to him he succumbs to the reaper and allows it to vanquish all that threaten him. Raiden and The Reaper are said to be two different people, with separate ideals and personalities but with the same goals and mindsets. The reaper is pure evil and ha s no heart, he slaughters without remorse. On many occasions, has he said that the bloodshed fuels him and relieves him. Raiden and The Reaper have a love-hate relationship, but overall The Reaper wants only to protect him and will do all he can to do so because if Raiden dies as will he. When the reaper takes over he emits a unique presence that makes the biggest of men cower in fear. Appearance Eyes as deep blue as the Kaizoku Sea. A powerful simile that describes Raidens royal blue eyes, which glisten under the rising sun. The midnight black hair, that spikes from his head, only heightens the magnificence of his eyes. His face is as white as a cotton and as smooth as a babies bottom, with the exception of a vertical scar on his left cheek picked up from a war long forgotten. On the chin of his oval face is a bush of hair which is maintained in a shaved, stylish fashion. Being a child of war, his body is as bulky and muscular as humanly possible. Each muscle on his war torn body is toned to perfection. Raiden hasn't many outfits and was never really a slave to fashion, however he will still clothe himself in premium wear. Being an assassin and one who prefers to go unnoticed, the majority of his rather limited wardrobe is coloured in the darkest shade of black. The clothing and gear he sports is of top tier quality and is very durable and resilient. Despite not being one that buys clothes to showoff or buy large quantities of clothing, he still has a style and dress sense that is unique to him. This dress style revolves around the climate he lives in. At all times, and with all outfits, Raiden will wear a tight plain black T-Shirt that shows off his toned body. Depending on the mission type, his over layer will vary. During assassination missions, infiltration missions and all stealth related missions, he dons his famed black trench coat. Inside the trench coat are a multitude of pockets which are needed for tools required for the given mission. Under this trenchcoat and over his T-Shirt, is a black tactical vest which provides protection against most bladed object and projectiles. On each side of his waist is a scabbard, both of them contain his swords. On all other mission types he generally chooses to wear a tailor made black jacket. It is almost identical to the one he wore as a child, and even has the same fur brimmed hood. Over this he wears his black tactical vest, which provides protection against most bladed object and projectiles. Unlike his stealth mission vest, it also offers some storage space for common ninja tools. As opposed to keeping his swords on his waist, the two scabbards are on his back placed in an 'X' position. Like his choice of over layers, his choice of leg wear also depends on his mission type. While running stealth missions, Raiden wears black slim pocketless trousers which way next to nothing to aid his speed and so that his footsteps become much lighter. However, having no pockets or way of attaching a pouch means he may not have as much equipment as needed. During almost any other mission type, he wears the common combat trousers in black which are equipped with quite a few pockets. On his right leg and his rear end are weapon pouches needed for the storage of his ninja tools. His choice of footwear is always the same, black traditional shinobi sandals. In terms of accessories, Raiden does not have much. He wears a pare of fingerless gloves which hold a significant amount of sentimental value to him since has had it during his days as ANBU Black Op. Another item he possesses which also holds sentimental value, is his mothers wedding ring which he now carries on a chain upon his neck. He believes that the ring carries the essence of his mother undying will. Ever since his genin days, Raiden has disliked wearing his forehead protect for an unknown reason and to this very day he still does not wear it which tends to get him in a lot of trouble. Nowadays, he does not usually get into as much trouble since he has the Mists symbol tattooed on his neck, a testament to his unwavering loyalty to his village. During his spare time Raiden often wears sleeveless shirts or just plain shirts. Depending on the weather he will either wear a hoodie over it or a jumper. Due to the maneuverability, he wears jogging bottoms usually black in colour. Abilities Raiden is a very powerful individual, so powerful in fact he is classed as an S-Rank. A rank given to the most powerful of shinobi, generally given to Kage. His combat methods are very versatile and rely on a multitude of different skills. Raidens main attacking force rests in his amazing swordsmanship and lightning mastery. He has become one of the few to truly master his affinity and take it to heights rarely ever seen before. He has evolved his affinity into Electromagnetism and even uses it to manipulate parts of the Electromagnetic Spectrum. His power and might have been comparable to that of a kage and noted by a few seasoned veteran shinobi his power is at such heights he may even be able to overpower a kage. Many have even believed him worthy enough to become the next kage. As well as just strength, Raiden is a genius in his own right. His intellect is said to surpass legendary tacticians such as Shikamaru Nara of the Leaf. Due to his skill set he is a man feared across the shinobi world and a true force to be reckoned with. Chakra Prowess Physical Prowess Being a member of the Narukami clan, Raiden was blessed with incredible physical attributes from a young age. As he grew older his speed and strength developed by themselves with little training. It wasn't until the tragic death of his mother that motivated him into training, as he sought out vengeance. On his mothers corpse he found several scrolls that all included training regimes for him to undertake. He was around six when he started training. The scrolls instructed him to do a variety of different training, each honed his strength, stamina, durability, speed and agility. After three years of relentless training, he was as fit and strong as the majority of high level Genin. Once he was found my the Sixth Mizukage and enrolled in the Ninja Academy, his physical prowess began to grow even more. None of his class mates could rival his strength or speed. As a Jonin, Raiden has now unimaginable physical prowess. He has now became so strong that he can shatter the biggest of boulders with no more than a punch without suffering damage to his fists, a testament to his durability. His running speed is comparable to the body flicker. Raiden can further empower his speed and strength using a simple technique. This allows him to changes his chakra into a electric field capable of transmitting all electrical impulses from his brain in a straight line directly to the part of the body they want to use, completely bypassing their nervous system. It removes the human body's natural limiter and give the him more adrenaline. If more strength and speed is required he will resort to the Lightning Release Chakra Mode. In this mode his speed is comparable to Might Guy as he uses the Eight Gates. *'''Strength: Despite not being stronger than the likes of Tsunade or Might Guy, Raidens strength is not to be underestimated. The first sign of his tremendous raw strength is his bulky biceps and triceps which were enlarged due to extensive workouts such as push ups and sit ups. With his fist, he is able to smash through a variety of different solid objects with little effort and break bones with single strikes Like all members of his clan, he is gifted with natural strength. Without training, his strength would have grown naturally to surpass normal shinobi. However the training he underwent allowed him to reach whole new heights without chakra expenditure. Raidens strength extends to all areas of his body not just his fists. His kicks and also elbows can also cause catastrophic effects. One time while The Reaper was in control he destroyed a building with one kick and caused a crater with his elbow. *'Durability:' Through countless battles and training, his durability has been raised to the peak of human potential. This means his muscles and body will be able to endure far more than the average shinobi. He can receive countless punishing blows and still fight on. Over his years as a shinobi this durability has evolved into a high pain threshold which means he can tolerate high amounts of pain. Almost all pain up until a certain amount is ignorable to Raiden. Even when he begins to feel pain he dosen't show any signs of weakness on his face and even sometimes forces a smile to mock his opponent. Once when he shatter two ribs, both arms and his whole left leg he managed to grin. *'Stamina:' This plays a significant role in Raidens lightning strategies. His stamina has been raised to high levels due to his training. From a child he has ran lap(s) of Kirigakure with leg weights on to increase this. He views stamina as such an important thing as tiring out an opponent can grant an edge in battle. Many who have done battle with him, whether it be a spar or a serious battle, have noted his stamina and capacity for fighting to be annoying as he can go on for hours on end without weakening. Another factor that contributes to his awesome stamina is his breathing, he inhales and exhales more breath than usual to optimise his lung usage, enabling him to go on for longer. *'Agility:' Raiden possesses inhumane agility, this physical aspect is said to be his most potent. During his time living in the forest as a child, he was forced to adapt and learn how to maneuver through it like an animal. To do so he imitated the animal that could do so the best, the monkey. Through continuous trial and error he learned to jump from tree to tree and also swing on vines. After a while developed a skill in acrobatics, being able to perform acrobatic feats such as somersaults and backflips at tree height with near perfection. Once enrolling into the academy he learned how much agility would be needed in combat. He knew he has the foundations of the art on lock so he decided to pursue it further by training his legs and ankle specifically. After a while he could put into effect the most potent direction changes enabling him to dodge a multitude of attacks and thanks to his equilibrium stay on balance. *'Speed:' Ever since a child, Raiden has been known for being a speedster. There is nothing more Raiden loves then speed. His speed has been compared to no shinobi in the shinobi world, indicating none of reached his speed. Many of said he has transcended human speed and continues to do so. Despite this being a serious case of hyperbole, the speeds Raiden is able to achieve without the use of chakra is nothing short of spectacular. As well as doing what every speedster does, which is overwhelm there opponent with blinding speed, Raiden has been slightly innovative with his skill. He has been able to move at such speeds that he creates countless afterimages surrounding his target which ultimately confuses them, only Dojutsu wielders can spot the real Raiden. Also, using momentum, he amplifies his strength by a tenfold once at his max speed. Sensory Prowess Despite not being a sensory type, so to speak, he has sensory capabilities that rival many of the worlds greatest sensors. Having potent senses is extremely useful for an assassin like Raiden, this on of the reasons he chose to hone his five senses and take up a few basic sensory techniques. In many battles has his senses saved his life and given him the upper hand needs to overwhelm his opponents. His senses and sensory techniques allow him to locate and pinpoint the whereabouts of a target or a very well hidden target. Electromagnetic Vision Upon his discovery of using electric and lightning to manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum, Raiden used it in an innovative way to enhance his vision. By sending the chakra up to the eyes and the radiating the given radiation Raiden has the ability to visually perceive things in that radiation type. This gives Raiden an edge in multiple different situations. * Infrared Vision: By turning his vision infrared Raiden is able to visually perceive everything in the infrared spectrum. This means he is able to physically see radiant energy. Since every living being produces heat, he is able to see everyone. Even if they are within smoke or invisible. This especially comes in handy when used with the Hiding in the Mist Technique, because he can physically see his target instead having to rely on his enhanced senses which can be fooled. Raiden will switch to this vision during low light conditions. * X-Ray Vision: With the help of X-Ray radiation, he can see directly through physical objects much like the Byakugan. To Raiden it seems as if the object is staring at as become translucent. This vision is particularly good at seeing and locating enemies hidden by solid objects. Raiden can use this in conjunction with his decent use of medical ninjutsu to preform surgery and healing, as it can see into the body to see any damaged bones and so on. * Zoomed Vision: Raiden is able to bend the visible light in front of his eyes. This acts like a telescope, increasing how far he can see. The range of his vision even surpasses Byakugan users such as Hinata. It can be used in unison with his other EMS visions. Senses During his time training at Gozen Ridge, Raiden was taught to hone all of his five senses as well as sensing for chakra. Each of his sense have reached and long surpassed the pinnacle of normal human senses. Despite not having senses akin to that of the wolves that taught him they are still certainly not ones to be taken lightly. These senses are one of the reason he is the worlds greatest assassin. *'Hearing:' Perhaps his most prominent sense is his hearing.It has reached such levels that he is now able to perfectly hear miniscule sounds such as heart beats up to 15 feet away. On some occasions he has even used this ability to tell if a person is lying by listening to the persons heart rate. This hearing enhancement is extremely useful for eavesdropping and intelligence gathering while maintaining a safe distance. *'Smell:'Like most animals, Raidens sense of smell is as keen as his other senses. Since every individual gives off a distinct bodily odour, he has learned how to identify people by their scent, which is good as he cant be fooled by appearance changing techniques. His sense of smell is so acute that he can smell the emotions one is feeling due to the scent of the hormones they give off. *'Vision:' Raidens sight is also at its pinnacle. Though far from the incredible feats of the byakugan, he has the ability to make things out crystal clear at substantial distances. Which is good for intelligence gathering while maintaining a safe distance. He is able to pick up the slightest bodily movements which hints the opponents next move and enables Raiden to use decisive strategies to counter attack. This also factors into his Visual Comprehension. *'Touch:' The wolves also trained his sense of touch, a sense no less important than the other. It is honed so thoroughly that on his finger tips he is able to feel the faint ink impressions on a scroll, enabling him to read its contents. His superior touch stretches beyond just his fingertips, all over his body has the enhanced touch. His skins senses are so acute that, if all of his other senses where disrupted he would be able to sense a persons presence (within 6-7 feet) because of the persons body heat and disturbance of air. *'Equilibrium:' Despite not being one of the five senses, his sense of balance was also honed by his time at Gozen Ridge. No matter how narrow or small a surface Raiden can balance himself on it. His balance allows his transition between stances to be flawless and quicker than most people. Raiden can land and dish out more ferocious blows with out loosing his foot in because of this. This balance enhances his speed and agility. *'Accelerated Perception:' This sensory ability did not come from training. Instead, it is a perk that comes with all of the senses training. This ability enables his senses to process what they have sensed at such speeds that his perception of time has completely slowed down, allowing him time to counter. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is perhaps Raidens strongest form of combat, from young he has excelled in its usage and always strived to better himself with it. He focuses on nature transformation and shape transformation along with his near perfect chakra control to deliver power precise attacks at his opponents. He has an affinity for lightning and is able to use earth and wind release as well. Combining the two latter nature types he can use the kekkei genkai, Magnet Release. By implementing his skill with lightning release with his skill of magnet release he is able to use Electromagnetism. He later evolved this into Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation; which enables him to manipulate some of the spectrums radiations such as Gamma Rays and Visible Light. Although complex ninjutsus are powerful, Raiden finds himself often relying on the fundamentals in combat as he see's these techniques as efficient as it gets. Such techniques include water walking, substitution, transformation and intangible clones. In fact he has liked some of these techniques so much that he has even taken them further by learning advanced versions. A prime example of this is the Clone Technique, he was so fond of the concept of clones that he then went off to study and later perfect the Shadow Clone Technique. Raiden is also known for other less popular techniques such as the Summoning Technique and a few other techniques. Unlike most shinobi he has learned and mastered Space-Time Ninjutsu, one of the most difficult variations of ninjutsu and one of the most useful. Using his advanced chakra control he also sought out the use of medical ninjutsu as he saw it has an invaluable skill to have on the battlefield. Summoning Technique Raiden is a skilled summoner, who utilizes this ability in a variety of different ways in order to aid him and his comrades in battle. He carries quite a few scrolls on his person. Each with different tools in them. In some he stores ninja tools and other sorts of weaponry and in others he stores supplies such as food and water. Raiden has found himself not having enough space to store all of his much needed scrolls so he developed a simple, efficient way of carrying each of them. He seals multiple scrolls into single scrolls to save space. Raiden can summon animals as well as inanimate objects via blood contracts with the give species. He currently has two blood contracts, one with wolves and the other with Jellyfishes. Wolves While only a genin, Raiden signed a blood contract with the wolves of Gozen Ridge. Wolves are animals that seek perfection in all they do. They have incredibly potent senses, far beyond any human and most other animals. This makes them useful for sensing and tracking. Their senses are in fact so acute that are far stronger than most ninken. Raiden can summon these animals to help in the sensory area if his already impressive sensory skills aren't enough All wolves have access to one of the five basic nature types, and none are more common than the other. They are able to fully manipulate their element. Wolves also created their own style called the Wolf Arts which employs their nature type. Additionally, wolves have become at one with nature like all animals, allowing them to harness Natural Energy. However they only use it in a supplementary way. Raiden has always credited wolves for their ability to heal wounds and restore chakra reserves using it, an ability not all animals can use. As well as jutsus and chakra related abilities, Wolves are physically superior to humans. Their speed, agility, balance and power are far beyond most animals. One or two times Raiden has been seen to summon a pack of wolves to chase down his target. Raiden is able able to summon a variety of different wolves for different uses, whether it be for combat or not. Despite this he rarely summoned any wolves aside from his personal summon, Raijumaru. The two were more than friends and considered each other brothers. Raiju aided him in battle almost all of the time until he was later paralyzed. Jellyfishes He has now signed another contract with the jellyfish of the Kaizoku Sea. These jellyfish are perhaps one of the most lethal creatures in the whole of the oceans. They are well versed in a multitude of different techniques including the Shadow Clone Technique. Jellyfishes are trained in the arts of poison combat and can produce toxins that can kill an adult elephant in a matter of seconds. Their poisons can come in a variety of states, depending on their surrounding and how they will deliver the strike. Raiden generally uses them in underwater combat because Jellyfishes are skilled practitioners in the use of lightning release and water release. They use the two in unison to create devastating effects. In underwater battles, these creatures are more than impressive. The reason being is that they can send out volts of electricity across the water; either to kill or paralyze their target. As well as underwater they can survive for 2-3 hours on land because their chakra keeps them alive. Being creatures of the sea, Raiden uses them for quick effective travel across the oceans. They can reach speeds of 30 or 40 mph and can be enhanced in ways similar to the Lightning Release Armour. Another key reason Raiden uses them is because of their amorphous physiology, which allows for versatile combat as they can generate constructs and appendages from anywhere. Also they are very durable and are immune to most forms of genjutsu since they have no brain. He has yet to acquire a jellyfish personal summon because of the tragic events with his last wolf personal summon. Space-Time Mastery One of the abilities Raiden is well known for is his skill in Space-Time Ninjutsu. The particular technique is called Space-Time Transition. He learned it directly from its creator, Kuro Isei, becoming its second user. This technique enables him to switch places with any physical object that he can see, whether it be a large object like a building or something small like an insect. Raiden displayed his knack for Space-Time Ninjutsu when he mastered the technique in little over a month. To add to this testament of skill, it was further displayed when he took it to all new heights, achieving capabilities that were even out of reach for Kuro. Raiden can switch for organic objects as well as inanimate objects. Additionally, he has the ability switch an item he is making contact with as well and switch just that object. To make this technique more prominent, at the beginning of a battle Raiden scatters things such as Kunai around the battlefield so that he can switch with any of them at any time instantaneously. The switching can be used both defensively and offensively. As defense, Raiden would use it to switch places with another object in order to evade an incoming attack. Offensively, it can be used to get behind a target quickly and quietly to strike while they are unaware and ensure their elimination. Also, Raiden uses it to deliver attacks and the switch places in repeated sequence to keep the enemy guessing and to repeatedly strike in their blind spots. Wind Mastery Earth Mastery Lightning Mastery Kekkei Genkai Magnet Release Taijutsu Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Senjutsu Shinzoku Intelligence One of Raidens most defining skills is his intelligence. He is without a doubt the smartest of his generation. Due to his intellect he is a talented strategist. Raiden is capable of formulating the most daring of tactics in order to defeat his opponents. Generally, he is always a few steps a head of his opponent. Analytical Skill Also, he possess analytical skills that are said to rival those of the legendary leaf shinobi Shikamaru Nara. He analyzes and assesses the situation and figures out the best way for him and his comrades to proceed. Another key factor about his analytical skills is that while he fights an opponent he analyzes their combat style and begins to find patterns in order to counter. The prominent ability of these analytical skills of his is ability to anticipate enemy moves by analyzing his enemies attack patterns. Whether it be an attack in a one on one fight or a strategic maneuver on the warfront he can anticipate it. This skill set as earned him one of his many monickers, 'Raiden the Scanner'. Observational Skill To add to his analytical skills his observation is top notch. He is able to spot the slightest movement of any being or object. Utilizing this he is able to pick up on subtle details, enabling him to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements and a variety. Over years of training this skill he has taken it to a further level, it has been referred to as the 'Keen Eye' (慧眼, Keigan). With this upgrade, he has some amount of predictive capabilities, allowing him to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. Another ability granted by his advanced observational skills is called Visual Comprehension. Essentially, this technique is just copying. He only has to see a technique once to completely mimic it and make it his own. His ability doesn't stop there: he copies the technique, but uses it with more power and speed than the original. This mean that when his opponent makes a move, he can transcend them easily. However, he can not copy Ninjutsu or Genjutsu as he has yet to train his eyes to see chakra which restricts him to copying Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, Senbonjutsu and so on. Equipment Known Missions Trivia Category:Kaz Characters